


Like Family

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute, Fic February, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Short, i didn't know what to do with this really but this happened, prompt, svetlana mickey and ian being a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: pleaase of the first time Svetlana kissed mickey on the check I can only imagine how he would have reacted</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Family

"Hey we ran out of wipes. You pick up some?" Svetlana asks getting her jacket off the couch. 

"Yeah alright." Mickey answers at his place by the table. Ian’s near him folding some laundry.

Svetlana walks over to him and grabs his face, pursing her lips.

"Woah what the fuck you doing?"

"It’s kiss, yes?" 

"Yes I know what a kiss is. Why the fuck are you doing that?"

"It’s nice. Like family." 

Mickey looks at Ian who’s mid fold and grinning as wide as his face lets him. He shrugs and Mickey rolls his eyes at the both of them.

"Alright whatever."

Svetlana smiles and grabs his face to give him a sweet kiss on the cheek. She runs over and does the same to Ian before leaving. 

"That was weird." Mickey comments, hoping Ian will agree with him and the friendly kiss exchange will stop there. 

Ian laughs. “I like it.”

"You what?"

"It’s nice." Ian admits. He walks closer to Mickey dropping the clothes he was folding back in the pile. 

"But not as nice as this." He says as he plants a strong, tender kiss on Mickey’s lips causing Mickey to be a little lightheaded when he pulls away.


End file.
